The First World
by AliceOne3
Summary: What if Tsuchimikado Harutora, the reincarnation of Tsuchimikado Yakou, decided to travel the many worlds that exists and live peacefully in a world where he will not have to worry about the Onmyo Agency or the Yokou fanatics coming after him.[Godlike/Harem/Harutora][On Hiatus]
1. Prologue

The First World.

Prologue.

This is my first story, so please excuse my mistakes.

* * *

'BZZZZZ' 'BZZZZZ'

"Finally, that damn Baka-Tora sure took his time. He only cares about himself and Natsume now. When I see him he's gonna pay real good."

"Baka-Tora! What took you so to call us?! Huh! Do you know how worried we were?! That plan of yours better worked or else I'm gonna beat you up real good! So did it work? The plan…

"Ah! Suzuka, is that you? Hahahaha…" answered a male voice.

Dairenji Suzuka, the one who picked up the phone, is a young 15 years old girl with blonde hair in curly twin-tails, tied by a pink ribbon each, and blue eyes. She's the youngest and weakest of the Twelve Devine Generals and , even though she wouldn't admit it, has a crush on Harutora-

Tsuchimikado Harutora, the boy-no man that Suzuka and the others namely Ato Touji, Kurahashi Kyoko and Momoe Tenma have been desperately waiting for an answer from after he off with Natsume to revive the later, who has given her life to snap the former out from the Raven Coat's control, with the Taizan Fukun Ritual on the rooftop of the Onmyo Prep School. He has purple eyes with light blonde hair that darkens downwards and brown at the tips of both sides of his face.

"So Harutora, did it work?" asked Touji, to the phone that is held up by Suzuka and put on loudspeaker so that they can all listen and talk to him. Touji has brown hair and green eyes. He currently have a bandana on with a green jacket and has put on jeans and black shoes.

"Yeah, it better work or I'm gonna smack you, you dummy."

Kurahashi Kyoko is the granddaughter of Miyo Kurahashi and heiress to the Kurahashi Clan. She has long, brown, wavy hair and purple eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun on her left side of her head to present roses. There are purple pins underneath her bun representing leaves of roses. The rest of her wavy hair comes out from the two buns. She also has two wavy bangs that end up to her chest and a very curvy figure for a her age. She also has feelings for Harutora.

"Harutora-kun, it worked, right?."

Momoe Tenma is a simple boy-with-glasses guy who has dark blue hair whose bangs are swept to the left. He has golden brown eyes.

"Hahaha you guys.. don't worry, the ritual was a success and Natsume is currently resting. But let's meet up i've got to tell you guys something. Tomorrow, at noon, on the rooftop of the school, is that okay? See ya!."

"What's it about-gah! He just hung up!? I'm totally gonna beat him up tomorrow." said Suzuka, quite annoyed by the fact that Harutora would just hung up on them without giving a proper explanation, after making them so worried.

'Sigh'"The ritual being a success and both of them being alright is all that matters, right. So let's call it a day and rest up for tomorrow." said Touji longing for a good night's rest after staying up all night.

"Yeah, let's go back for now, even though I want to know what Harutora-kun wanted to talk about it can wait for tomorrow, I guess." said Touji.

With a 'Hai' from Kyoko the foursome decided to separated to take their respective rests.

In the bed of a white, sunlit room with an open window was a peacefully sleeping Tsuchimikado Natsume with her hair sprawled out. Natsume has bangs up to her eyes and near her shoulders. She has longer hair up to the bottom of the butt. Her hair is a dark shade of purple and her eyes are a purple wine color.

Sitting on her bed on the edge is Harutora who currently has the Raven Coat on.

"Natsume"

"Natsume"

Slowly opening her eyes and blinking away her sleepiness and looking up with her purple eyes, Natsume saw the person she wanted to see the most and loved.

"Harutora-kun"

"Natsume, why didn't you tell me that you were Hokuto all along?"

Pulling up the blanket and covering half of her face Natsume replied, "I'm sorry Harutora-kun, I always wanted to tell you that I-I I love you. I'm really sorry."

Looking at her softly and lovingly with his clear purple eyes, Harutora bent down, while Natsume closed her eyes, puckering her lips and raising her head a little bit, and kissed her softly.

"I love you too, Natsume" said Harutora, pulling back softly after, "So rest up for now we're gonna meet up with the others tomorrow, okay."

"Hmm, thank you Harutora-kun."

Closing her eyes slowly, Natsume went back to sleep.

* * *

Coming out from the hidden door to the rooftop of the Onmyo Prep School, the first thing the foursome viz. Touji, Suzuka, Tenma and Kyoko saw was Harutora, whose left eye was covered by a dark gray cloth, talking to a worried looking Natsume, with two persons they've never seen before, standing behind Harutora.

Noticing them, Harutora turned their way and greeted, "Touji, Kyoko, Tenma, Suzuka! You guys finally arrived! Sorry for making you guys come here without giving you a proper explanation yesterday."

"Yeah! You better have a good explanation for it," said Suzuka, pointing at Harutora, "and who are those two?"

Kyoko ran up and hugged Natsume, happy to really see that she was alive again. "I'm so happy to see you again, Natsume-chan."

"Me too, Kyoko-chan," said Natsume hugging her back.

Breaking away from their hugging, Kyoko turned to Harutora and asked, "Harutora-kun, what happened to your eye?" a little surprised by his covered eye.

"Like Kyoko-chan said, what happened, Harutora-kun?" joined Tenma.

"Yeah, I have a good explanation, Suzuka. And my eye... Kagami got me. But that's not what I called you here for. This two," said Harutora, pointing at the two behind him, "are my shikigami." Pointing at the tall man with spiky blondish hair and a gray suit a with a black shirt, "This is Kakugyoki, and this," now pointing at hlthe beautiful woman with white hair and fox ears and a tail, who has on a combat vest and a haori with a serious look on her blue eyes, "is Hishamaru, or as you would know her as Kon."

"Wait! Does that mean you're..." Touji was the one who said that.

"Yes, I've got all the memories of my past life. But that doesn't mean that I'll suddenly become Yakou; I'm still Harutora, just with the memories of Yakou."

"I was starting to worry that you might be Yakou," said Kyoko, "even though I don't know how that'll feel."

"If you were Yakou, then I'd have to smack Harutora out," said Suzuka.

"Agreed," said Touji, palming his fist.

"Hahaha...So, before anything else, I want to say, Thank you all for helping me all this time. It was because of you guys that I can bring Natsume back to us. Thank you very much!" said Harutora bowing his head. "As this will be our last time together."

"Wha-What are you talking about Harutora?"

"What do you mean-last time together?" asked Suzuka and Kyoko.

"Are you going somewhere, Harutora-kun?" it was Tenma.

"This is what I was saying to Natsume before you guys arrived," said Harutora, looking at Natsume, whom looked crestfallen, "You guys should know that I'm the most wanted criminal right now. And there is also the fact that I want to travel the worlds."

"How are you going to do that, Harutora?" asked Touji, "I've never heard of world travellers before."

"During my last days as Yakou, I have found a way to open a gate or portal to travel between worlds. It is a very difficult thing to do. It takes a decade or two to gather the necessary magic."

"Can't you just stay-find a way to clear out your name?!" said Kyoko.

"You saw it too Kyoko, this isn't the only world. I want to travel the worlds and see the difference between our world and theirs."

'Ching'

' What's happening! Am I going to pass out?'

' Stars. Why am I suddenly seeing the stars. Why is there so many stars above Harutora-kun?'

'Kyoko-chan'

"Kyoko-chan"

"Wh-What"

"You were spacing out the whole time, Kyoko-chan," said Tenma. "We were just saying our goodbyes."

"Well, I'd better get going guys," said Harutora, taking out a talisman that has very complex arrays of Kanjis and looked like it was written with blood. "This is the gate to another world."

"I still don't want you to go, Harutora-kun," said Natsume.

"Natsume, please understand. This is for me." Turning towards his two shikigami Harutora showed them the talisman, "Transfer a little bit of your magic in it."

Doing as their master said, Harutora palmed the talisman in front of him in the air itself. The talisman literally stick in the air.

Taking off his hand Harutora chanted, "O great gods of the worlds, I, Tsuchimikado Harutora, pray to you, grant me this passage. Order!"

The talisman glowed in a bright light and expanded in a circular ring. A myriad of colours seems to be dancing, seemingly going in and out of the ring.

"Well this is it, you guys take care," said Harutora going inside the portal. "Let's go you two!"

With a 'Hai' and 'Hmm' from Hishamaru and Kakugyoki, the three of them, master and familiar, entered the gate, closing on itself behind them.

* * *

What do you guys think of my story? Is it good, bad? Please tell me your reviews. This is my first story after all.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting and More

**_Meeting and More_**

Chapter 1

Finally back with a new chapter, even though I honestly don't know very much about the DxD world, as I've never watched the anime(except 1 episode) or read the manga. But I'll be depending on the wiki so, you'll have to forgive me if I miss an important thing or two but I'll try my best.

And I'm sorry I didn't add this in the first chapter, so here it is;

 **I don't own Tokyo Ravens or Highschool DxD.**

Well, there it is. I won't be adding a disclaimer again for this story FYI.

* * *

Yasaka knew this was coming even though she didn't want to admit it, she'd seen it coming from the very moment she took up the mantle of leadership. Their crooked lies that they spat from their much-well-fed mouths. She knew of their plan but she, even though it frustrated her to no end, had to accept it because even though she may be powerful there is a high chance that something might happen to her. So she had to reluctantly agreed to their scheme and she regretted everything that she had done in that stupid meeting. That's what led her here, in the these lush green forest, a brief walk away behind her castle, trying to calm herself and she was failing miserably.

"Who the hell did they take me for-a fool?! Ha! There's nothing I want to do than burn those old coots to a crisp," fumed Yasaka, as she broke any tree branch that was in her way, as she walked around in the forest. " Like I won't know something like that can happen, I am the freakin leader of the the Youkai'Yasaka-hime, we are not doubting your powers, but there is a possibility that our enemies may surprise us and take you down' faction, a proud Kyuubi: that's why I train everyday, so that something like that won't happen-even if it does happen I'd be ready for it."

'And the meeting, yes the meeting, the worst and most frustrating meeting I've ever attended in my 10 years of leadership. 'You are a powerful woman that's why it will be best that you leave behind an offspring in case you fall in battle. And you know what will happen to Kyoto without another Kyuubi.' I know what will happen to Kyoto without another Kyuubi, but that doesn't give them any right to do decide when I am to have a child. 'By the end of this year you'd better find a mate and have a child, if possible, if not we will decide it for you,' Just you wait old fools, let's see who decides whose mate. Kukukuku-

What is this?! Is this some kind of magic?!

Right in front of her the very air itself seems to ripple like a wave, and I'm the middle of it something was trying to poke through. A small speck of light came out from the middle and slowly spread in a circle and expanding. Inside of the circle many beautiful colours seemed to dance in and out of the edge of the ring, like something was pushing and pulling them.

From the type of the magic, Yasaka could deduce that it was some kind of transportation magic. So she instantly was on guard, hiding her fox ears and nine tails with an illusion, atleast to make sure that whoever is coming out of that transportation magic doesn't recognise her.

Coming out of the portal the first thing Harutora saw was not something that he'd expected, he'd expected to see something like the full view of a city or a town or the inside of a rundown abandoned house, not a Goddess, because right in front of him stood a woman of otherworldly beauty, the likes of which he had never seen. He had not even noticed his two familiars coming out after him and standing behind him nor did he noticed the portal closing and disappearing without a trace. All he notice is the beauty in front of him who was standing there gracefully yet he could see her tensing for a fraction of a millisecond, even though she was very good at hiding it; this means that she was an experienced fighter. Her golden tresses which were a little pinkish at the ends touched her bubbly butt and her matching golden yellow eyes could capture him in her allure if he was any lesser man. Truly she was a beauty to behold. But he had other matters to attend to, like getting to know their surrounding or these new world that they are in.

Blinking his one good eye he asked the unknown beauty, "Excuse me, but we are but weary travellers and we currently do not know a thing about our current location. So I would be very much obliged if you are willing to help us-even only pointing us to the nearest civilization."

Yasaka didn't know what was wrong with her, one moment she was ranting to herself and the next moment a teleportation magic activated and three unknown persons came out of the circle. She was absolutely sure now; today is not her lucky day. Looking at the purple eye of the blonde haired man that stood in front of her, everything else blurred out. Something in his eye calls out to her, his aura, his warmth that she could feel, even if they were 5 metres apart, was making her heart flutter, drumming at her chest, trying to escape and be held warmly in his hands.

Sensing that he was talking to her, she calmed downed her heart and said, "I'm sorry, my thoughts must have wandered off, I didn't get your question."

Smiling softly he asked again, "I was just asking whether you would be willing to help us as we currently do not know anything about our current location."

Embarrassed as she may be, for making a fool of herself, she swallowed it, "I'm sorry but you can't expect me to help three unknown person that just teleported right in front me without knowing their motives first."

"You're right. It was foolish of me to assume that you would help three unknown strangers. My name is Tsuchimikado Harutora, he," back pointing at Kakugyoki with his thumb, "is Kakugyoki and she's,"now pointing at Hishamaru, "is Hishamaru."

Only then did it came to her that the woman, Hishamaru, is not a human or whatever that are. She was so focused on the man in front of her that she'd missed the Youkai, possibly, if those ears and tails were anything to go by.

"I am Yasaka, and I will ask again who exactly are you people?"

Now she was totally on guard. This man, blind as he may look in one eye, doesn't look like a wannabe kidnapper, who's kidnap her to use her power to do whatever it is that he have planned. If they were to fight, it wouldn't be an easy one. She can know by the powerful aura that he is emitting. And the fact that he has a youkai behind him doesn't stand well with her.

Harutora raised his left hand to stop Hishamaru from aggravating the situation. "As I have said, we are travellers, who have come to this land from another world for reasons that I cannot disclose to you at the moment."

"What makes you think that I would believe what you are saying?" Yasaka asked back rather calmly.

"By the fact that i know you are currently hiding your ears and tails?!"

Now Yasaka was suspicious. Her illusions aren't the best but one would have to be very powerful to notice her illusion better yet what she hides under said illusions. Yet this man, from the way he said it, seems to know about it from the moment he saw her. Which means he is very powerful or very good in illusions or both. She needs to be careful.

"Don't worry, we are not going to hurt you or anybody for that matter. We just need to find a quiet place to live and get to know this world."

"If she is not willing to help us, let us be on our way, Harutora-sama." Said Hishamaru, quite irritated this woman was asking so much questions.

"Ah! Well we best be on our way then, Yasaka-san. It was nice talking to you. Hope we meet again soon."

Seeing that they were starting to leave, her body moved on his own.

"Wait!"

At that, they stopped and turned around.

"I never said that I won't help you."

"Well, you certainly was acting like it." Everything about this Yasaka person was making her annoyed. And the way she was looking at her master… Hishamaru doesn't like it, not one bit.

"I was just ah.. th-thinking about something. I'll help you, if you have no ulterior motives." Yasaka certainly was flustered, and something was clearly wrong with her today.

"Yeah, right. She's probably trying to seduce Harutora-sama with those-those things." Hishamaru mumbled to herself, looking at Yasaka's better assets.

Both males of the group smiled at their exchange. It wasn't everyday that one can see the ever-so-loyal and serious Hishamaru, bickering like a teenager.

"Thank you for agreeing to help us, Yasaka-san." Said Harutora, showing his hands out for a handshake.

"It is a pleasure to be of help." Taking the offered hand for a brief handshake. "Come with me, I will take you to my place. We can rest there and talk about your current situation."

"We are truly grateful to you, Yasaka-san."

Talking to each other as they walk, they soon reached Yasaka's place.

* * *

"Wow! You live in a castle?! Surely, you are no ordinary person. Are you perhaps, a princess?" Asked Harutora, surprise evident in his voice.

"This place serve as a castle and a shrine. Let us talk more inside. Come along."

Motioning them to follow, she led them towards the castle door, guarded by two dog eared and tailed guards. Leading them inside, she showed them a room each and got them settled down.

"Down the hall is the living room, I will wait for you there. Please come there after you have finished." Saying that she went down the hallway to the living room.

* * *

"So you are a Kyuubi and the leader of the Kyoto Youkai Faction, one of many more that exists in this world of gods and dragons and other beings." Said Harutora, "Then this world certainly isn't peaceful, is it? Now I really want to know more about these Factions. Thank you for telling me all this."

"I am happy to be of help, and you have already told me about your world too. So you don't have to thank me." Replied back Yasaka.

The four of them were sitting in soft cushions in the living room and had been telling each other about their own worlds, over a calming green tea.

"So I am considered a Youkai then?" asked Hishamaru.

"Yes, and it will be good if you would hide your ears and tails with an illusion or transformation, in case you go out Kyoto. We keep the humans dark of the supernatural world. Kyoto is under an illusion to protect the Youkais from the humans. So, you don't have to worry here."

And so they talked on, even though they don't know it, it was the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

I would have got this out very early but I have school and all so I don't have a specific time to update. Anyways, I don't know much about the DxD timeline, so I did what I think was good enough.


	3. Chapter 2: Decision & Love

**_Decision & Love._**

 **Chapter 2.**

The third chapter, and I am slowly running out of ideas. But here it is anyway. I won't abandon this story in just 3-4 chapters. So I'll continue updating new chapters, hopefully. It won't be in this chapter, maybe the next or the next next, i don't know but it will come, Harutora's Godlike powers. So look out for it, and I'm pretty sure many of you reader won't like(I think).

* * *

"Damn it! Just when the officials are in a meeting, at the other end of Kyoto too. Damn it!"

He was enjoying a rather peaceful time patrolling the children's park, as it was his turn to patrol the area. It was a holiday for the schools and a yearly meeting for the officials and the leaders of the armies of the Kyoto Youkai Faction, held at the palace. So defences had been relaxed a bit. It is at this relaxed moment that the devils decided to attack. First, an explosion near the park followed by a kidnapping of five children and two mothers, that hadn't managed to escape in the panic. He had instantly contacted his superior and help was on its way, which will arrive in about an hour. By then it will be too late and the devils will will have escaped. And he can't afford that to happen.

"Can't they reach here faster. They're starting to escape. Damn it!"

Five of them versus seven stronger devils is not a fair fight. And they have started to run away the moment they got what they want.

"If help doesn't arrive now they are going to escape!"

In a sudden flash of glittering golden spirit particles out came Harutora with his trusty Raven Coat, black pants and shoes but now with a black eyepatch under his bangs and hair. A serious look on his face.

"What is the situation!"

It wasn't a question; an order that demanded a quick answer.

"Seven devils, strays from the looks of it, kidnapped five children and two of their mothers, sir, and they are escaping towards the west."

"Handle things here, I'll take care of the Devils."

With that he disappeared in another golden flash.

Being in the presence of the closest man of their leader was a totally different experience. The dominant aura that he exude can make you want to do anything that he says. Ever since he appeared a year and some months ago, he was always seen with their leader, Yasaka, whenever she came down to inspect the lives of the Youkais.

* * *

"Those guards were pretty weak. We should go again after a week or some." A black haired devil with red eyes and pointed ears and a pair of bear-like wings that he is currently using to fly, said with a grin that showed all his pointed teeth.

Looking down at his captive, he widened his grin and lick his lips, "I'm gonna enjoy eating you. Hahahaha.."

He clearly enjoy tormenting the child.

"You will not be eating anything, Devil."

Yet again Harutora appeared in a flash of golden dust.

"Who the hell are you!? Are you here to stop us? Ha! You are outnumbered seven to one. So just get the hell out of our way! If you want to live that is." Said the same Devil.

"How the hell is he flying?! Is he using some type of levitation magic?!" Whispered one of the Devil to his companion.

"Who I am is of no concern to you. But you will pay for even thinking about harming the children and the mothers." He didn't show any emotion but the warning was clear. "Surrender now and we will solve this peacefully, if not…" He left his words hanging, making the threat clear.

"You think you take us all on punk! Think again becaus-Gah!" He didn't get to finish his sentence much less his pained exclamation. For black feathers shoots out of Harutora's black cloak piercing through his hand followed by his neck.

Harutora was there in an instant to catch the falling mother.

The Devils were so caught up in there surprise that when they came to the mother was already gone and the killer of their companion was already floating in their level.

"You bastard! You will pay for what you did!" Roaring in anger one of the remaining six Devil threw down the child he was carrying and fired a small fireball through a magic circle.

Seeing the fireball Harutora simply pulled out his talismans; one flew down and a stream of water burst out from another, dousing out the fireball. Three other turned into light blue swallows, flying and sticking to the Devil restricting his movement and use of his magic, causing him to fall down.

As the Devil fell headfirst to the ground he saw that the child he had thrown was saved by some vines that seemingly came out of the talisman. And after that he knew no more.

The remaining five won't take anymore chances with this man, who took out two of their companion like it was nothing. Two took out their weapons and pointed them at the children in their arms, the other three summoned their magic circles above their captives ready to blow their heads off with their powers.

"We don't care who you are, make another move and they are history."

"And get the fuck out of our way." Another continued.

"You are right. **_Let's settle down and talk things out calmly._** **_First, why don't we let_** **_the children and mother go...and you all can be on your way, don't you agree?"_** Harutora said calmly, raising his hands seemingly in surrender.

"He's right. We need to do things calmly." The Devils flew down and let the children and mother go.

"Kaa-san, why don't you take the children and head back towards Kyoto? I'll be right behind you." After they had disappeared among the trees Harutora continued, "The guards will be arriving here shortly, until then...please don't go anywhere. I'll be off then." And he disappeared in another flash of golden spirit particles, leaving a burnt talisman in their mists.

"Huh. Wh-What happened.."

"I feel...dizzy." The Devils promptly fell down, passed out.

* * *

The kidnapped children and the two mothers, followed by Harutora had reached the small town, where the worried parents had waited eagerly. They were so overjoyed that they won't stop thanking him until Yasaka herself had arrived with Hishamaru and Kakugyoki. Shortly after talking with the parents and the town folks, the four of them were on their way back to the castle.

"Harutora-kun, thank you for helping the children...even though I should be the one who protects the citizens of Kyoto."

Putting his hand on her shoulder Harutora smiled,"Yasaka, you were on a meeting, and I had nothing better to do anyway so don't feel bad about it."

Blushing at his smiling face, Yasaka kept her silence and the four walked in a comfortable silence.

"Yasaka, you have shown and taught me all that you know of Japan and its **_occupants_**. For that I am thankful to you."

"I simply did what I had to do, there is no need for you to thank me." As she said that Yasaka couldn't help but feel that he have more to say, and she wasn't going to like it, not one bit.

"So I decided that I will travel around the world; study their history, their nature and the supernatural."

Stopping, Yasaka felt as if her whole world had turned black. The thought of being alone again, with no one she can call her friend, she didn't want to experience that feeling again. But there was nothing she can do about it after all she was the princess and leader of Kyoto, and she had a responsibility to take. "Is that so, well then, I wish you a safe journey."

"She suddenly became grumpy, didn't she Harutora-sama!" Kakugyoki said with a knowing smirk.

With a 'hmmph' Hishamaru turned away.

Kakugyoki continued, "So, when will we head out Harutora-sama?"

Yasaka slowed down, trying to listen in.

Smiling softly, Harutora looked at Yasaka and then looked up at the sky, "We'll be heading out tomorrow." And they continued on their peaceful journey.

* * *

It was a peaceful and clear night, the stars were bright and the moon was full...but she can't sleep..even on such a peaceful night. She was on the back garden trying to clear her mind. She shouldn't be feeling like this, they were just supposed to help each other and be done. So why? Why does her heart clench so much at the thought of him going away?! Feeling someone hug her from behind, she tried to turn around.

"It's me."

She relaxed at his voice.

"Harutora-kun."

"What's been bothering you, Yasaka?"

"It's nothing you should worry about, Harutora-kun."

Turning her around, Harutora pushed a strand of hair away from her beautiful face. "Yasaka, when you are sad I am sad. And I can clearly see it in your face that you are very sad. So please tell me, what is bothering."

Hugging him and putting her head on his chest she said, "Harutora-kun, please don't go. Please don't leave me."

"I've already told you I will be in contact with you. I want to know all there is to know, after all this world is vast."

Looking at her tear filled eyes, Harutora can see she really really don't want him to go.

"I know, but sti-" widening her eyes at the sudden action, her mind just rebooted on itself.

Pulling away Harutora said, "I love you, Yasaka, and no matter where I go or where I stay I will always love you."

"Then prove to me, prove to me that you love me! That you will always love me!" She had lost her composer. All her feelings, that she was unable tell, are let out of their cage. The only thing that mattered to her now is to feel his love.

He kissed her with all the love that he could muster. This time Yasaka returned, her hands around his neck, and her finger going through his hair. His hands roaming at her backside, they sloppily made their way inside, never leaving each other's embrace or breaking their liplock.

Falling down on her bed with Harutora on top, Yasaka, with a rosy blush, shyly asked, "Harutora-s-sama...can I call you that?"

"You can call me whatever you want, Yasaka."

"Harutora-sama, even though you love Hisha-nee-sama, I keep bothering you, trying to make you like-"

Cutting her off with a kiss, Harutora said, "I love you two all the same. That doesn't make me think any less of you...so, let me show you, how much I love you, Yasaka."

"Hmm...thank you, Harutora-sama." Pulling him down for a kiss they spent the rest of the night showing each other their passionate love onto the early morning.

* * *

Wow! Could've uploaded this chapter way before...but I was being a lazy ass so, in case you forgot this is my first time writing a story, so don't expect the best.


	4. Chapter 3: Gone & Back

**Gone & Back**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

The warm light of the sun that passed through the gap between the roof and the wall awoke the sleeping beauty. Her beautiful blonde hair was disheveled but her face, still ever so beautiful. Blinking away her drowsiness, Yasaka looked at her side, not expecting but a little hopeful, to see her newly turned mate. He wasn't there anymore. The side that had been previously occupied by her mate, yes, mate! she would proudly call him her mate even if they show each other their love only yesterday, is as empty as empty could be. Thinking about the night before, a cute blush crept up her cheeks. She knew she was reacting to him from the moment she met him, but she didn't expect to be that-that submissive to him.

"Yasaka."

"Yasaka."

Shaking her head to get rid of the dirty thoughts, she turned towards the voice, thinking who would dare to enter her room unannounced.

"Ha-Harutora-sama!"

She didn't know what came over her body but she just jumped from her bed, not caring about the fact that she was naked, threw her arms around his neck and kissing all over his face, smodering him with all her love.

"I thought-I thought that you would have been gone by now, Harutora-sama!" She just let her tears flow, unable to control herself and very very happy that her Harutora-sama hadn't left her at least without saying goodbye.

"Of course not! Do you think I'd just leave. Don't worry, I won't leave without telling you properly, after all we are together now." Harutora said hugging her and rubbing her back softly.

"Hmmm"

"And I've already told you, I'll stay in contact with you and you can always call me with that if something happened."

That's right she had nothing to worry about, Harutora-sama was her mate and their bonds wasn't some short-term relationship, it is for the rest of their long long(according to humans at least) life.

"Come now, breakfast is ready and the others are waiting." Said Harutora, breaking their embrace.

"Hmmm" Wiping away her tears with her hands, Yasaka went towards the wardrobe and put on a white flowered blue kimono. Even though she didn't mind the fact that she was naked in front of Harutora, she still had a cute embarrassed blush.

"Did you enjoy the view?" Walking towards Harutora, she teased him a little, trying to lighten the mood.

"Very much!" Joining their hands, the two left the room for the dining room.

* * *

From her smiling face, Hishamaru can already tell that something happened between her master and the Kyuubi. The way she talk and greeted them...and the way she talked to Harutora-sama all adds to her assumption. No, it wasn't an assumption, it is a fact. That is how a Youkai or demi-human would act when they(rarely) found their perfect or chosen mate. She knew she had always reacted to her master, Yakou. That only increased with her current master, Harutora. She had thought of doing as her instincts told her to do, but thinking that it will only hinder her service to him, she has decided against it. But now, looking at Yasaka feeding Harutora, was making the ever so calm Hishamaru start to lose herself in jealousy. She was going to show her a piece of her mind and-

"So, Harutora-sama, when will we be leaving?" Kakugyoki asked the much awaited question at a good timing. All attention directed towards Harutora.

"We will be leaving shortly. But first let us enjoy our meal." Saying that Harutora picked up his chopsticks and ate his food, the rest following his example.

As much as it was hard to let him go, Yasaka had to reluctantly let him go. She couldn't understand why he want to see the other Factions with his own eye. She had told him all the things that she'd known, so why? Why must he go?!

"Harutora-sama, you are my mate now, and, even if I couldn't tell you, I have bonded to you like a servant. That is how serious the bond of a Chosen mate can be. That's why, even if you meet other women, please come back to me, I will always accept you with open arms."

Yasaka knew that if Harutora were to travel around he would come across many other supernatural beings, and many of them, females, would be driven by their instincts in his presence. Harutora exudes an aura of dominance, like an alpha of a wolf pack. And naturally, female Youkais and animalistic beings are attracted towards a dominant and powerful aura, like Harutora. So, Yasaka had already come to accept that she would have to share him with other girls, even if it hurts her pride as a Kyuubi.

Turning around Yasaka got back inside her castle to continue on her work as a leader of the Kyoto Youkai Faction. It will be no use staring at the place they had disappeared to.

"It has really been eight months already. Harutora-sama said that he will be coming back today...I really want to see him. What do you think he will he think of me, Miki?" Yasaka's current companion, handpicked by Harutora, from the many shrine maidens that work in the shrine castle. She was a young girl who looked to be in her early twenties with dark shade of purple hair tied in a ponytail and clear brown eyes. She, as a shrine maiden, has the shrine maiden outfit with her cat ears and tails sticking out. She had been given the task of taking care of Yasaka personally by Harutora.

"I am sure Harutora-sama will not think any less of you, Yasaka-sama."

"You say that but...I fear that he will be angry at me for the decision that I made back then. He didn't even want to let me out of his sight. As the days goes by and hours now, my heart feels like it is about to explode at the prospect of finally seeing Harutora-sama again. I have already been told by my mother that the bond, soulful bond between two Chosen mates would be very strong, but to actually feel it is overwhelming."

"Yasaka-sama, you are blessed and very fortunate to have found your Chosen mate. I envy you." Miki said looking at the trees that grows beyond the back garden. The two were at the back garden, and had been staring out at the forest, at the insistence of Yasaka, saying that Harutora and the others would come from there as it was the place that they had first met.

"Meeting Harutora-sama is a blessing to me. Many of the things that I have done would not be possible without him." Yasaka said, softly putting her hand at her protruding belly, rubbing softly with a smile. "If it isn't his child, I don't think I would be this happy at the thought of being pregnant and having a child."

"I am really happy for you-

Miki's stopped her words seeing a fellow shrine maiden taking hurried steps towards them. Bowing her head in respect towards their leader the Miko greeted, "Yasaka-sama, Harutora-sama, Kakugyoki-sama and Hishamaru-sama had arrived."

Whatever else the young Miko had to say did not register in Yasaka's mind. She had only heard the 'Harutora-sama' and 'arrived' part, before she had stood up and made her way inside the castle.

Miki was surprised by Yasaka's sudden movement, she expected her to be excited but not like how she is now.

"Yasaka-sama! Please slow down! You are nine months pregnant! Please be careful!" Seeing that Yasaka slowed down a bit, Miki put her arm around Yasaka's back and help her walk inside.

* * *

When they reached the living room, Harutora, followed by Hishamaru and Kakugyoki had also just entered. Yet again disregarding her own well being Yasaka, like any young, loving and faithful wife would act, got down on her knees and bowing her head a little, greeted Harutora. "Welcome home, my love. I am sorry for not being the first one to welcome you Harutora-sama."

Walking up to her and putting his hands on her shoulder, Harutora pulled her up. "Stand up! You are pregnant, there is no need for you to do such things even if you're not pregnant." He kissed her softly on the lips. "But anyway; I'm home."

The smile that came to her face accentuate her already beautiful face tenfold. Throwing her arms around his neck, Yasaka gave Harutora a very affectionate kiss, and continued kissing all over his face.

"Harutora-sama, you're not hurt in anyway are you?" Asked Yasaka, looking him over.

"The young Miko over there told me that you were constantly going around without taking proper rests. Is it true?"

Said Miko looked down when she saw that her leader was looking at her.

"I was excited to see you..so I was unable to stay in one place…"

"Come," with both his hands on her shoulder, Harutora guide Yasaka away. "Let us go to your room and get you proper rest."

As they disappeared towards Yasaka's room Hishamaru made to follow, but was stopped by Kakugyoki. "Let them spend their time alone, they haven't seen each other for some time now. He would appreciate it very much."

With a 'hmmph' she turned towards Miki, "My is still as I have left it?"

"Hai, Hishamaru-sama. We cleaned it up frequently, other than that none of the things had been moved or taken."

"Good." With that she too, left the room.

"Would you like to take a bath first, Kakugyoki-sama?"

Looking towards her, Kakugyoki saw that she had a blush adorning her face and avoiding eye contact. "I would love that. Is it already prepared?"

"No, but I will go and prepare it now. Please wait here I will-

"There's no need for that. I'll come and help you. After all I am the one that will be taking bath." Going towards said bathroom Kakugyoki beckoned Miki to follow.

"Kakugyoki-sama, I insist that you wait here and I shall prepare the bath." Miki insisted but Kakugyoki doesn't listen to her anymore. They too disappeared from the room.

* * *

Wow! How long has it been? I'm sorry a I didn't update this chapter sooner. I have already completed this chapter for a long time now, I originally planned to post two chapters but… I lost internet for 1 week followed by another 1 week of no proper electricity and finally I got caught in Dark Souls for the first time. So I've been too busy to upload. Sorry. Anyway here's the chapter—not a very good one at that.


End file.
